fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
FGN/Red Sonyc
Vortex Gaming Industries Initial Impression This article is, in this reviewer's opinion, in need of help. It's written with poor grammar, and the images are only recolors of Sonic characters. An example line from the article would be this: |The quote at the top of the article}} Even that one quote shows poor quality; there is a space on both sides of the comma; "we" is spelled with an H in it and "forget" is spelled as "forgets", which while not a nonexistant word in itself, is not appropriate grammar for the context. Story The game's story is written very much like the rest of the article, poor grammar and misspellings galore, but if you look past these, the story is sort-of interesting. Gameplay The gameplay section isn't much better, we once again have spaces on both sides of the comma (among other things), but what really kills the section is the poor description of how the game is played: The section then displays a table with all the weapons you can use, then ends with a list of the game's multiplayer mode styles: (I must note, he did include a bulleted list there, it just wouldn't work with the Quote Template I'm using.) Worlds The Worlds section is mostly taken up by a table describing the game's worlds. This is one of the high points of the article, with almost no grammatical mistakes, until you reach the bottom of the table: Characters The Characters section is short, with only two characters in it: Red Sonyc, and Dark Sonyc. More grammatical errors abound, but otherwise there isn't much to be said. I'm not even going to mention the trivia section. Summary Rating: This game needs TLC, but with some work it has potential to become good someday. Unless, however, those changes are made, this reviewer's opinion stands. Purple Paw Studios Just the title alone was enough to make me snort derisively into my Mountain Dew (and subsequently begin a violent sneezing fit from the carbonation). The titular main character's name is 'Red Sonyc'; that alone screams "I am a shameless recolor". The recolored picture itself is just a palette swap of Sonic's shoes and fur. The name Sonyc is actually the name of the species that Red Sonyc is, and apparently he is some very rare species that the so-called "Demion Fighters" (or is it the "Usually Fighters"?) are looking for. Instead of a Sonyc, they find a substance known as 'Reding', and they decide to use it to create new warriors to protect the planet of Yonic (yeah, that's the name of the planet where the game takes place). But then some unnamed thing takes the Reding for itself, but not before a part of a Reding spell hits a baby Yonic. Wait...isn't Yonic the name of the planet? Why are the inhabitants called 'Yonic' too? Shouldn't they be called Yonicians or something? And it never really explains just what the hell a 'Sonyc' is. It stated earlier that the Sonyc is a very rare species found on planet Yonic that the Usually/Demion Fighters are looking for, but the baby Yonician that was affected by the Reding spell is now called 'Red Sonyc'. So Sonyc's are only created by use of the Reding, then? They don't biologically exist in the wild? Then why were the Usually/Demion Fighters looking for one in the first place if they technically can't even exist without a Reding spell influencing a baby Yonician?? Also there's the fact that after the spell, Red Sonyc aged from infancy to full adulthood in a single day (oh and he turned red, probably because the spell ingredient involved is called Red''ing). So the Usually/Demion Fighters make Red Sonyc go and get the Reding back from the guy who stole it in the first place. Guess what his name is? ..... Yeah. ''Dark Sonyc. Pretty much a black-colored Super Sonic with whited-out yes. So this Dark Sonyc (who I'm assuming was also created by the Reding since he's obviously also a Sonyc) knows all about the powers of the Reding and also knows about Red Sonyc's powers like immortality. ....wait, what? Red Sonyc's immortal?? Sure, the fact that he aged from infancy to adulthood in only a single day would say something, but probably that he has a super-advanced form of progeria or something, not fucking immortality. That brings up the possibility that Red Sonyc is a Mary-Sue, but there's also the fact that the only weapon that can defeat Dark Sonyc is the Hero's Sword (Legend of Zelda anyone?), and said weapon can only be created when the five legendary weapons owned by the Usually/Demion Fighters are melded into one. So basically these guys hand over their legendary weapons to Red Sonyc so he can get the Hero's Sword and defeat Dark Sonyc. Where do the Usually/Demion Fighters come into play appear from that? If they're warriors, then why do they let a blatant Sonic recolor do all the work for them? Are they just lazy? Or is Red Sonyc deliberately meant to outshine his buddies who pretty much assisted in his creation in the first place by finding the Reding? Now, finally done talking about what little plot there was, the grammar was quite terrible. Also the fact that the only two characters are obvious recolors. Final verdict: I was very tempted to give this absolutely no stars, but at least the recolored pictures aren't atrocious, eye-burning scribbles or globs of rainbow vomit. That in itself is only worth half a star, though.